


Haunted

by SofiaHolmes



Category: Star Trek: Mirror Universe, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M, 中文
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 08:16:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1462243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SofiaHolmes/pseuds/SofiaHolmes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirk thought he could forget what happend ten years ago, but the nightmare never stopped...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haunted

**Author's Note:**

> This work was mainly inspired by a dream and a tiny bit of “The story of O”.

他知道，十年前的经历他永远无法忘却。

十年前学院毕业的晚宴上。有的人找到了今夜的玩伴；有的人将匕首刺入仇人的心脏；而他，在暗处被人下了药。

当他再睁开眼时，已不知身在何处。赤裸着，束缚着，他静候未来在眼前展开，同时，将恐惧深藏心中。

“我们将训练你，”他记得一个人这么说，“而你将服从。当我们认为你合格后，你会得到一枚戒指，并离开这里。”他看见了那枚戒指，古怪的，里面是黄金，外面是生铁。“戴上它，无论你在什么地方“主人”都会知道你属于这里，而你的任务，则是绝对服从你的主人。”他瞥见那人手上的戒指，是另一种样式，标记着他的主导地位。他将轻蔑展现在脸上。

他是James. T. Kirk，他不属于任何人。

当他被皮鞭抽打时，他想着这句话；当他被羞辱时，他想着这句话；当他被无情的侵犯时，他想着这句话。但渐渐的，他也仅仅是想着那句话罢了。他发觉自己变成了一个空壳，只剩一具肉体。当灵魂变得陌生时，藏匿于深处的反叛的火焰又将如何继续燃烧。那些人在给予他痛苦的同时也带领他找到了极乐。他们使用他如同他不过是用来倾倒欲望的洞口，而这被迫承受的欲望竟在他身上点燃了另一种火，一种他开始极端憎恶但又暗中渴求的火。当他在黑夜中被绑在床上，蒙住双眼时，他放任自己的恐惧。他要怎么逃出去？他能逃出去吗？Bones会来就他吗？会有人关心他在哪里吗？而他，又将在多久后屈服于这感官的刺激下？

他是James. T. Kirk，他不属于任何人。但这话已经不再有任何意义了，直到两个星期后的一晚。

他那时正被内心的恐慌折磨着，然后，他听见门被推开的声音。他努力压下惊慌。以前从来没有人在半夜找他，这也就是为什么他在夜晚卸下伪装，舔舐自己伤痕累累的精神。他假装自己熟睡。他听见衣料摩擦的沙沙声，然后床的一角因为那人的体重而下陷。几秒后，一只手抚上了他的脸。即使隔着手套他也能感受到那人过高的体温。那手略过他的耳廓，轻抚他的侧脸，最后在他的下唇摩挲。他等待着，但那人一直没有进一步的动作。最后，他感到那人向他俯身，灼热的气息吹过他耳边，令他臂上汗毛倒立。“你有一个真正的朋友，”那人在他耳边低语，声音低沉，又好似夜色中摇摆的丝绸，“McCoy一直在找你。”然后那人离开，留下他一人在黑暗中震惊。

因为那人的话，他一直坚持着，尝试任何逃跑的机会，拒绝向自己的欲望投降。白天，他在所见到的面孔中寻找那可能会是带给他一线希望的人，在鞭打与侵犯时回想着那人的声音与碰触来寻求安慰；夜晚，他承受那人的抚摸，以及像低语一般，却又炽热的吻。在这里，之前从未有人吻过他。触碰与轻吻，这是那人对他所做的一切。当然，还有耳语。通过那些低语，他知道自己在罗西城堡中；通过那些抚摸，他知道那人有着纤细修长的手指；通过那些轻吻，他知道那人没有蓄须，双唇柔软。

或许，有一夜他在那人的身下想着，他可以利用那人逃跑。于是他放任自己呻吟出声。轻吻停顿，但随即变得更加猛烈与火热，他在那些触碰下扭动，感觉到火焰被燃起。“求你，放开我，”他喘息着，“让我触碰你。”

“放开你，”那人在他锁骨处喃喃，“你会攻击我。”

“我不会。”他撒谎道。

“你在骗我。”那人的声音含笑。

“我没有。”他不想放弃。

“而这，就是个谎言。”那人不轻不重的拍了下他的屁股。

他僵住了。“我曾以为你是特殊的，”他最终说道，“但看起来你和那些施虐狂没什么不同。我打赌你肯定想对我做那些变态对我做的事。”

“确实，”那人回答，“但我不会那么做，除非你允许。而这，也就让我和他们不同。”

“如果我永不允许呢？”他冷笑出声。

“不，我知道总有一天，你会的。”那人吻上他的唇，随后起身离开。

三天后，他因尝试逃跑而受到惩罚。那帮混蛋甚至对他用上了烙铁。那夜，他被趴着绑到床上，双眼依旧被蒙着。那人来的时候他基本没有反应，直到他听见盒子打开的声音，然后闻到了一股奇妙的草药的清香味。“那是什么？”他警觉地问。

“治疗烫伤的药膏。”但他不相信。他紧咬牙关，等待着可能来临的痛苦或是更糟的东西。然而到来的，确实清凉与解脱。好吧，看起来那人没有骗他，灼痛确实缓和了。

“Gary Michelle把你送到这里后成为了企业号的大副，夺走了本该属于你的位置。”那人一边抹药膏一边漫不经心的说道。

他瞬间震惊。“你……你是怎么知道的？！”

“我是企业号的船员。”

“那有关于Michelle？你不会是亲眼看见的吧。”他有些恼火。

一丝停顿。“我问了一下这里知道的人。”那人又接着说，“企业号此时正在地球上接收维修，一个月又五天后将重返太空。”

“真感谢你告诉我这个。”他丝毫没去掩饰话中的讽刺。那人继续帮他上药，同时说道，“我建议你最近别再做些让你遭受皮肉之苦的事了，你必须好好养伤，因为我不想在帮你逃跑时还要抱着你。”

“什么？！”他震惊的大叫，却又因疼痛而喘息。

“你听见了。”那人把他按回床里，继续抹药。

半晌，他问道，“你为什么要帮我?之前你并不愿意。”

盒子盖起的声音，“我有自己的理由。”

“你想要什么？没人会随便为别人做事。你想从我这里要什么？”

“我想要的，是让你继续做你已经做了的事。”那人倾身，抚摸着他没受伤的皮肤，“记住这触碰，”那人吻着他的后颈，“记住这声音，”嘴唇移到他耳边，“记住我。”

“等等！”在那人离开房间前，他喊到。“你是谁？”

“总有一天，你会知道的。”脚步声远去。

五天的唯唯诺诺后，他终于等到了。那天，他被丢回房间，奇怪的，并没有被束缚。他坐在床上，看着紧锁的门。不知过了多久，他看见门被打卡，昏黄的灯光洒进屋内。一个高挑的身形站在门边，脸被斗篷遮住。那人扔给他另一件斗篷。“跟我来，”那人语罢便迅速离开。他赶快穿好，虽然害怕这会是个陷阱，但仍想赌一把。他走进走廊，发现一个守卫都没有。接下来的一路在寂静中走过。那人始终离他很远，远到每次他向前看时，只能看见转角处一闪而过的袍角。大门处的力场消失，他看见那人的身影融进附近的树林中。他快步跟了上去，却发现那人踪迹全无。他小心的靠在一棵树上，谨慎的环顾四周。难道他真的被算计了？左侧的树林沙沙作响，有人来了，他弯腰捡起一块石头，紧握手中。几秒钟后，人影出现——“老骨头！”

他任由老骨头将他带入穿梭机，听着他絮絮叨叨的讲着在向Lexington号舰长报道后莫名晕倒，醒来后身处穿梭机中，并意外找到他。我是James. T. Kitk，在穿梭机起飞时他这么想着，我不属于任何人。然而在“任何人”指向那人时，不知怎的，他感觉这句话失去了意义。

他以为自己能忘掉这两个月以来发生的所有，但他错了。

一个月后，他谋杀了Pike。当他站在舰桥宣布这个消息时，他毫不惊讶的看见Gary Michelle震惊的脸。随即，他调来了老骨头，让他成为了自己的首席医疗官。他并没有对Michelle下手。他在等他走错一步。

一次任务后，机会来了。

 

TBC


End file.
